The One and Only
by fanficter7
Summary: Contains spoiler alerts for the One. All rights go to Kiera Cass. This is about America and Maxon's wedding night and the year that follows. In progress so please be patient. Basically my sequel to "The One" by Kiera Cass. Maxerica all the way! First chapter : very, very mature readers only please ;)
1. Chapter 1 - The Wedding Night

*Note to readers: contains spoiler alerts for the One by Kiera Cass

I don't even know what time it is, because our wedding seemed to pass by in a quick couple of seconds, but because Princess Nicoletta and her cousins had already left, I knew it must be pretty late. May had already wandered up into my old room to fall asleep at a time that must have been hours ago. The rest of my siblings were also sleeping soundly in the palace, because the house that Maxon had given my family was not ready yet.

I looked around at my wedding reception. While I had prepared myself for this moment for years I had always thought the day would be spent filling out paperwork and forms with Aspen. But now, I could not imagine it any other way. My eyes searched the space until they finally found my husband. My husband Maxon Shreave, the King. He smiled and walked over to me.

"My Queen." he said bowing with his grin ever growing.

"My King." I said as I curtsied and giggled. I looked around at our wedding reception that was coming to a close, "How about we go to a um quieter um…um…"

Maxon laughed.

He sighed as he took my hand in his and led me up the grand staircase "Have I told you that you look absolutely stunning in your dress?"

I blushed and kissed him lightly on his lips, his soft and tender lips.

"I love you, America." I kiss him again, wanting to stay there forever, but still I had to at least try to tease him. I pull away.

"Don't start." I say as he pushes open the door to his room. I walk in behind him, still hand in hand. Then I break the embrace and let out a long, slow sigh.

"What is it my dear?"

"It's just, my dress is so uncomfortable and these heels are killing my feet." I say with a mock pout taking over my face.

He smirks, "I think I can help you with that." I kiss Maxon passionately as he sticks his hands in my hair and grips the back of my head, firmly but gentle at the same time. I part my lips ever so slightly and he slides his tongue in.

Maxon starts to move his hands down to my neck and then my upper back and finally they stop at my hips. I suddenly realize how real this all is and shiver with excitement and anxiousness. Maxon pulls away and looks into my eyes with a look that says, "You tell me too, and I will stop." I nod for him to keep going and he kisses me again but this time with more longing, more passion. He turns me around and pushes me onto his bed.

"Sorry." He whispers into my mouth, our lips still locked together. I kick off my high heels and pull away from Maxon's embrace. I try to subtly look *down there* but to no avail. He notices my staring and looks into my eyes, taking my hands in his. We are kneeling together on his bed, staring into the other's eyes, while holding each other's hands.

"I love you America, and I cannot wait to spend everyday of the rest of my life with you."

"I love you Maxon. Words cannot describe how much you mean to me."

We stare at each other longingly until finally I break the tension as I lift my hands out of his and start slowly taking off his blazer and unbuttoning his shirt. He sees me struggling with his tie, so he takes it off. We throw his shirt, jacket, and tie to the side and finally, Maxon is shirtless and I can see his gorgeous, sculpted muscles and abs. He leans in to kiss me more and starts slowly un-zippering the back of my dress, I had asked Mary to put a zipper this time instead of buttons because I knew he struggled with those.

He stops un-zippering it once he reaches my waist, silently asking me if it is okay to continue. Even on our wedding night, Maxon is such a gentleman. I suddenly feel very self-conscious and feel myself instantly wondering if I'm good enough for him. I want to please Maxon, but what if I'm not enough? Could Celeste have given him more pleasure just making out then I ever will doing anything else? What if he regrets choosing me?

Sensing my anxiousness, Maxon retreats and I stumble backwards, trying to pull up his bedspreads so I can cower in his bed. I've changed my mind. I don't want to do this. But the maids that made his bed did a very good job because I can't un-tuck them.

"America?" I look at him. "Are you okay?" I remember what Marlee said about the first time hurting. I shake my head no. Not tonight. I cannot do this tonight.

"I have waited 17 years of my life for this, and I can wait however long you need until you feel comfortable." I smile.

"Thank you." I stand up from the bed and my dress falls down to my feet, leaving me standing in Maxon's room with just a white lace, push up, mostly see through bra and a white lace thong that is also mostly see through.

Maxon's mouth forms a perfect o and he stares in awe, but then, remembering his manners and my almost breakdown, he turns and faces the other way.

Seeing the way Maxon looked at me, and remembering his words any and all previous feelings of nervousness disappeared. I crawled back onto the bed and hugged Maxon's bare, muscly, scarred back. He turned his head and kissed me.

We collapsed onto the bed and I undid his pants revealing very, very, very tight gray boxers. I saw the bulge and knew that both he and I were hungry for more.

He reached behind my back and undid my bra strap, as I reached forward and took off his gray boxers revealing more proof of why Maxon was so perfect. He carefully takes off my thong and once again his mouth makes a perfect o.

"Are you ready?" I look at his perfection and let out a small moan.

"I'll take that as a yes." Maxon says, and then I open my legs and he enters me.


	2. Chapter 2 - Packing for the Trip

I woke up the next morning, fully nude, with Maxon's arm wrapped around me and my head snuggled into his beautifully sculpted abs. I smiled remembering last night.

I felt Maxon move his head to look into my eyes and he grinned.

"Good morning, my dear."

"Good morning Maxon."

"I have a feeling it's going to be a good day, considering you didn't call me out for saying 'My dear'."

"Well I have to agree there, but for different reasons…" I say running my hand up and down his chest. Maxon lets out a small moan but then remembers something.

"As much as I would love to, we have to pack for our honeymoon, we leave today for the Island of America."

Let me explain, Maxon, being the romantic he is secretly found a small exotic island around 100 miles off the coast of Illéa. It had previously been called Honeymoon Island, but he decided that he would name it after me, his bride. Palace guards heavily protect the island and there is no way that the rebels can reach it un-noticed because it is surrounded on all sides by at least 100 miles of water.

"I love you Maxon." I say leaning in to kiss him.

"And I love –" Maxon starts, but he is interrupted by a knock on the door. We look at each other and I shove my face into Maxon's pillow and collapse into a fit of muffled giggles.

"Hello?" The mysterious voice from outside the door says, and then the door swings open and there stands a guard who starts to turn 30 different shades of pink.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt um anything." He says looking at Maxon's shirtlessness and my bare chest. I see his gaze linger there for a little and I quickly pull the covers up past my chin. "But um, King Maxon the car will be here to pick you up at 1pm so please be ready." The guard leaves, shutting the door behind him.

I shove my face into the pillow again.

"Uggggggghhhhhh" I groan.

"What is it America?"

"That guard saw my boobs!" I watch Maxon's face as he processes the information and I see an odd sort of expression take over his face.

"Well I think he enjoyed the sight, I know I did." He says smirking. Maxon calls the guard back in and I bury myself deeper into the covers.

"Tell Queen America's maids to run a bath for her, as for now we have some important um business to attend to."

"Yes sir" the guard obediently replies. Once he leaves I turn to Maxon.

"And what exactly is that business, may I ask?"

"Packing….my parcel into your um mailbox." He says earnestly

"Well then Mr. Deliveryman."

"That's King deliveryman to you."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Island

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"authors note : sorry this took so long to update summer goes by so fast! /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Maxon and I were on the Island of America, but it was so late at night that the stars already decorated the night sky. When we arrived Maxon could barely keep his eyes open so I sent him to bed. I wanted some time to explore this mini house by myself. It was one gigantic floor and the guards were stationed outside. I didn't really know why we would need them because we surrounded by at least 100 miles of water on all sides but they had to come anyways. Maxon did manage to keep them at least 150 feet away from our mini house at all times unless we needed them. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The island was a tropical paradise, with a beautiful private beach and lush rain forests with waterfalls. The mini house or as Maxon calls it a "condo" was decorated simply and beautifully. He had it remodeled and added on a couple of rooms since his parents honeymooned in it. There's a kitchen and TV room, whatever that is. Then a master bedroom for sleeping with a large window that displays the beautiful beach and blue ocean. A couple of other random rooms that I haven't really looked into as well. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Then there is a room for just fooling around if you know what i mean. It was the largest room in the house with no normal windows, just a sky light. There was a massive bed in the very middle of it and a bunch of "props" lined the shelves on the walls. Then there was a shower with no fog glass in the corner emof the room/em and a bathtub. Finally, there were video cameras everywhere with a separate detachment for viewing. Maxon seemed very embarrassed when he showed me this room saying he had added it on at the height of his teenage puberty (and, well, horniness) and he was meaning to get it removed in a way his parents wouldn't ever know he built it. Looking at it now, I'm glad he didn't. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I return to the bedroom silently and crawl into bed, I face Maxon and hear him moaning my name in his sleep. Thinking about it now, the castle is now place to fool around. There we are watched 24/7 and there is no freedom. But here there are no rules, no rebels, and best of all no one watching or listening in on us or to us all the time. We are completely free and judging by what I'm hearing from Maxon, we both want the same thing. I hope he's ready, because tomorrow I'm taking him on the ride of his life. /span/p 


End file.
